WO 2011/119816 A1 describes a media system being a digital variant of a classic juke-box concept. The media system enables a visitor of a venue, e.g. a restaurant, to use his mobile phone in order to choose music from a central music collection and to purchase the right that the music will be played at the venue. The mobile phone connects via a network to a media server that comprises the central music collection. The media server subsequently adds the chosen music to a jukebox playlist. The media server then plays the music in the jukebox playlist according to the playlist via an audio system at the venue.
A drawback of the media system is that the jukebox playlist comprises only music from the central music collection to be played on the audio system, and thereby limits the choice of users to the central music collection offered by the media server. An improved media system for playback of is therefore desired.